XMen: Child of the Days Past
by Kindred Isa
Summary: April LeBeau comes into the past to prevent her death before she is even born, will she be able to protect herself and her past from being repeated? Set in a future where sentinels still attack mutants. Contains adult situations. Read the warnings please.


**Child of the Days Past**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from x-men nor from the marvel comics nor the movies, and I am not making any money from this fic. I do however own Kat and the children.

**Summary:** April LeBeau comes into the past to prevent her death before she is even born, will she be able to protect herself and her past from being repeated? Set in a future where sentinels still attack mutants.

**Authors:** Kindred Isa

**Pairing:** Wolverine/Kat (OC)

**Warning(s):** Adult sexual situations, violence, swearing, angst and character death.

**Author's Note:** This fiction was created years ago and is staring a character that was created for msn chat role-playing with her as Wolverine's wife but also Gambit's daughter. She was captured as Wolverine was for the bonding and is just as wild as he is. This story is pretty old and was created after the first x-men movie came out along with some others. Please be kind as this one is old and very adult. I did try and hope that you do like this story. I will post the second in this holiday series if I get some reviews on the fiction and if people do like it. Thank you for taking the time to read it. The children in this series and their ages are located below with all of them being Logan's and Katherine's children. All are mutants with two mutant parents. I also own Tigress, whom is Sabretooth's daughter with Jean's daughter, another character I created named Foxlind Grey when he took her against her will in the role-play. I have written that story as well and will post if anyone wishes to read it as well. This is a story about one of Wolverine and Katherine LeBeau's children, April and her quest to protect the past.

Setting: December 22, 2022

Starring: Wolverine (Logan), WildKat (Kat LeBeau), Red Fyre (Foxlind McKinnae), Jean Grey (Dark Phoenix), Silver Lightening (Samantha Lensherr-Ferris), Scarlet Blast (Kendra McKinnae-Haniken)

New York, 2067

April LeBeau fell hard to the ground with a loud grunt and slowly sat up snarling at the sentinel. She growled loudly at her enemy and made ready to blast it with her hands when she suddenly saw her father leap up and slice the metal thing's head off. The metal contraption landed to the ground with a loud bang and the head rolled towards her. April looked at the red glowing eyes of the sentinel and cried out as it blasted her through the brick wall into a bank. The young mutant woman winced as she tried to get up and saw the shocked look of the humans. "Yeah um sorry folks."

"Let's go kid! They called the mutant control...move your ass!" Wolverine yelled and ran to help her up and then he yelled out as he stepped on a long hidden mutant trap that was set to explode. April screamed as she watched the huge explosion and covered her face as she felt the hot heat from the now glowing fire.

"DAD!" She screamed and ran to try and help him but her heart leapt into her throat as she now found out she was too late. Wolverine was dead. Her vision blurred and she began to dig her father's body out of the rubble crying loudly and as she got the rubble off him, she pulled with all her strength. This was not fair...first her mother and now her father. Frantic with fear, April searched for a place to hide for a little while and then found a nearby alleyway. With lots of sweat and grunts, she managed to drag his body to the dark alley and went into a large warehouse. She crouched in the warehouse and sobbed as she held onto her father's lifeless body and nearly leaped in shock when Wolverine weakly opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Dad!...I...I...thought you were dead." April said as more hot tears flowed down her soft cheeks and she held onto him fearing if she let go that he would leave her again.

"April I don't have much time my angel...you must return to the past and stop them from preventing your birth."

"I won't fail you father...I promise." She said in a voice full of determination and grief. She took her father's hand and tried to give him a brave smile but she couldn't help the tremble in her bottom lip as she watched him take his last labored breaths. Suddenly his chest heaved and he let out a soft exhale. Crying even harder than before, the young mutant girl ran her hand through his thick black hair and then took his dog tags from around his neck and then looked at them. They had his code name and numbers on them and were wet with his blood and sweat.

April stood up and bit her lower lip as she placed the tags around her own neck and then carefully and quietly moved his body to the isolated corner of the warehouse. "I will not fail father." She whispered and then headed outside the building determined to save her mother and her own life. She sprinted past the police and heard the cries of the men as they prepared to fire at her. She would not let them stop her and her pace became almost out of desperation and the desire to see her father alive again. She kept running as she touched the date and time on her wrist watch. She felt the wind blow against her as the time warp opened up in front of her and she screamed as a bullet hit her in the leg as she leapt through the bright doorway. She could hear the humans' shouts of frustration as she leapt through the doorway into her past.

Westchester New York Present Day:

Kat smiled warmly as she held onto her loving husband's arm as they walked in the forest on the warm summer's day. The weather was absolutely beautiful and she was thankful to Storm for keeping the rain away on that day. She came to rest on a large rock near the nearby lake and held Logan as he sat down next to her. They both smiled as they watched their son David running around throwing rocks into the clear waters of the lake. She laughed as her son kept grabbing rocks to show her and then she felt the baby kick. Life was perfect she thought but then began to feel her happiness fade as the sky filled with thunder and lightening. The lightening crackled down towards them and a fierce wind blew around them.

Logan snarled and drew his wife and son close to him to protect them from the sudden storm. 'So much fer a great day.' He thought and then his dark eyes widened as he saw a large light form around the nearby trees and then suddenly out of nowhere a metallic creature appeared and headed towards them.

"Logan what is that thing?" Kat asked as she watched it approach them and held onto David in a more protective manner than she had before.

"I don't know but it's gonna be scrap metal in a second darlin'." Logan said as he shot out his adamantium claws out of the back of his hands after stepping in front of his wife and son. 'If this thing wanted to rumble, then he was gonna get a fight' Logan thought and got into a fighting stance ready to defend his family. Wolverine felt the robot's steel arm bashed him across the face and the X-Man went tumbling to the ground with a loud thud. Snarling, Logan slammed his claws into the creature's leg and pulled hard on his grip with his arm making the creature halt it's advance on Kat. The thing then turned and its eyes glowed an erie green color and he could hear David whimpering behind Kat. Logan knew he was going to regret that maneuver when the eyes shot out a painful blast directly at his chest making him cry out.

Kat held onto David and screamed as the thing blasted down her husband with it's eyes. "Logan!" She screamed and used her telekinesis to raise a large rock from the ground on her left and then charged it. She motioned for David to get out of the way and hide and threw the large glowing rock at the device. She continued to do this but was shocked and a bit frightened when the robot kept advancing on her no matter how much she tried to fight it off. 'This thing is taking all my best moves!' Kat thought as she frantically threw rocks at it. Her black and red eyes went wide as she felt it's hand clamp around her throat and lift her off the ground. She gasped as it began to squeeze her neck making it very hard for her to breathe. Desperation caused her to slide her own claws out of her hands and she tried to stab it but she was too far from it's middle. She tried to swipe it the best she could with her claws but it was no use. She could feel herself getting lightheaded and she tried to call out for help telepathically. She could hear David's terrified cries as she started to drift into unconsciousness.

Suddenly Kat could hear a woman's voice yell out. "Hey tin head back off! That's my mom ya got there ugly!" She could hear the loud blast as the creature was hit by some kind of weapon. She fell to the ground and just remained on the ground trying to get a hold of a breath. She could hear the blasts and what appeared to be fierce battle to her left and then she heard a woman cry out as the thing swiped her left arm drawing blood. She could smell the scent of fresh blood and fried circuits. Suddenly she could feel herself being lifted up and flown to a safe distance by Rogue. She turned her head weakly and saw a dark-haired girl threw something at the creature and ran to the rocks as the contraption blew up in a fiery blast causing metal to fly everywhere but Kat was grateful that Jean was there to put up a telekinetic shield around them.

Astonishingly enough the girl stood up from behind the rocks and walked towards them. She was wearing a black outfit that looked somewhat like the black leather uniforms the X-Men wore but with a few differences with a red and gold buckled belt around her waist and an red X on the front and it also showed an ample amount of cleavage. She had long black hair and as she approached closer, Kat was able to make out that she had large hazel eyes. Something also caught her eyes about what the girl was wearing and they were unmistakably metal dogtags but they were covered in a dark red substance. They hung in between her large breasts, which were also covered in blood. Kat's eyes widened further noticing the woman was covered in blood from head to toe. Was she injured? Well it seemed obvious that the girl was limping and her left arm was bleeding.

Cyclops gasped as the girl came closer to them and saw all the blood. He moved to help her but the woman moved from his helping hands. She walked directly to Kat and placed one of her black gloved hands on the X-Woman's swollen belly. This was strange behavior for someone who they had just met but Kat seemed to not really be too worried but that was the direct opposite to what Logan was feeling. He didn't want some stranger to be touching his wife's belly for any reason and he was going to let this woman know what he thought about it.

"Hey lady get yer hands off her!" Growled Logan loudly as he moved towards the woman in a threatening manner.

The woman didn't seem at all worried in fact she smiled at the enraged animal as he approached her. She spoke in a calm and a voice full of emotion. "It is good to see you alive Wolverine...I never thought I would ever see you again."

"Do I know ya lady?"

"No not yet but in a few days you will." She replied softly with a warm closed smile as she lifted her hand from Kat's belly.

"What's that supposed to mean girly!" Growled Logan in confusion and frustration. He couldn't get a simple answer from her and he turned slightly pale looking at the blood covering her perfectly formed body and his eyes were instantly attracted to the pieces of metal around her neck. He moved right up to the girl and grabbed the metal tags and looked at them feeling the blood drain from his face. This was impossible...they were his tags but how could this be. "Where did ya get these kid?"

"From you years from now." She answered with a look of pure sadness on her lovely face. She could feel the tears threatening to fall again but she willed them away.

"Who are you?" Asked Cyclops as he held onto Foxlind confused and a bit freaked out by this girl's latest answer but he was sure she would explain everything and he also had to make sure there was no danger for the students of the school. He calmly waited for the girl's answer never dreaming that her answer would ever be so shocking.

The girl took in a deep breath and looked at all the X-Men as if they were long lost friends and family members and in a deep sense it was true even if in this timeline, she had not been born yet. "I know that you'll know me in a few days because that's me inside Kat. I am from the future dad and you sent me here to prevent someone from having mom killed to prevent my birth."

"What? This is all fucked up...How the hell do we know that yer tellin' the truth kid?"

"Logan don't swear in front of the kids." Kat said elbowing him in the stomach and she tried to digest what was being said. This was not possible she kept telling herself as she instinctively placed her hand on her swollen belly and felt her child kick her as if to say listen to the stranger.

"Look I am telling ya the truth... ya gotta believe me."

"How do we know yur not here to kill us?"

"Look test the blood on my tags and then test my DNA to your's and Kat's. You'll see I am who I say I am."

"Fine." Wolverine muttered as he turned back towards the school and walks away lighting a cigar. This was really strange but when you were an X-Man, strange was part of the job and that's how Logan figured his life would always be at the school.

April sat on the examining table and looked around the medical lab cautiously. She could never be to careful when it came to being in a lab no matter where she was. She had learned that the hard way when she had been grabbed at the age of ten to work in a mutant hounding program funded by the government. It was not like she enjoyed hunting down other mutants or even chose that career, in fact she was glad when her parents and the other X-Men got her out of that laboratory. They even had success in removing the computer chips from her brain and she had recovered completely...yet she still can remember her training. She picks up some of the metal tools lying on a metal tray next to her and examines them carefully.

"Have you never seen a laboratory before?" Fox asked as she entered the sterile lab and looked at April in pure amusement. This girl seemed to act like a child thought Foxlind as she moved to grab the scissors from a nearby table.

"I've seen labs before and believe me...they ain't much fun."

"I see." Replied Fox as she walked to her patient and told her to lie down on the bed. She smiled as the girl lay down and Fox approached her with the scissors but was surpised when the kid flinched in fear. "It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. I just have to cut you some bandages and I'm going to have to cut that bloody outfit off too so I can treat your wounds."

April relaxed somewhat and just looked at the red haired doctor as she cut some bandages up and April sighed. She cleared her throat and spoke up as Fox began to cut off the blood soaked uniform off her body. "I don't need medical attention Fox."

"How did you know my name?"

"Like I said, I am your niece...I know who a lot of the X-Men are."

"Yes so you said before." Fox replied as she peeled away the sticky black leather from her patient's body to check for any wounds. "If you don't mind my asking, how old are you?"

"53...why?"

"You don't looked 53 to me young lady." Fox answered completely taken back by what the girl had said about her age. The girl certainly didn't look 53, in fact she couldn't be more than 19. "So I take you acquired the healing factor from Wolverine correct?"

"Yes I did."

"So I guess we should get this started right kiddo?"

"I suppose so." April said sighing as she lay there watching Fox get a long needle from the metal cabinet in the far left corner. She also watched in apprehension as she grabbed a blood tube from a separate drawer. April felt like a trapped tiger when Fox approached with the necessary items but she managed to calm down somewhat. She watched in fascination as the doctor cleaned the injection sight and winced as Fox stuck the needle in taking the necessary blood to do the tests. "Oww!" April said as she felt the needle enter her skin."

"Sorry."

"It is okay. Are you going to test my tags as well?"

"Yes of course." Fox said as she took the needle out of April's arm and placed a white label on the tube to write the patient's name on the white writing surface. "What your name?"

"April LeBeau." April replied carefully removing he bloody dog tags from around her neck and handing them to Fox. She watched as Fox wrote her name down on the label before she took the tags from April. Fox put the tube in the testing spinner and turned it on while she carefully removed the dried blood from the metal.

"Um this is going to take a while April. How about I get Scott to show you to your room okay. I'll let you know my results in the morning."

"Okay I guess I could use the sleep."

Fox smiled and called her husband on the communicator and waited for him to come down. She sensed him even before he walked into the room wearing a red shirt and tight blue jeans. She looked up from her work and then walked up to Scott giving him a long and tender kiss on his lips. "Honey can you show April to her room?"

"Uh yeah sure Fox." Cyclops said smiling as he held the doctor in his arms. He then looked at the girl still wearing his ruby lensed glasses and said, "Come on then April." He waited until April got off the bed after she had put on a jogging suit, which she had put on before his arrival , and walked out of the lab with the girl following behind him. He led the girl down the long silent white corridor to the waiting elevator and pushed the button to open the metal sliding door to the elevator. He motioned for April to follow him into the well-lit elevator and then he followed her in pressing the button to close the door and start the lift to the upper levels. He smiled at her warmly then turned as the door opened to allow them entrance to the upper levels. He sighed and then led her up the long winding stairs to the bedrooms.

April followed the mutant field commander through the hallways and wondered where all the students were but figured it was past curfew so they were most likely in their dorm rooms. She heard the click of her shoes on the polished wooden floors and looked at Scott Summers stop at a door and unlocking it. He turned and gave her a smile as he opened the door. "This is your room April." He said in a serious tone which was usually normal for Scott Summers April thought as she entered the room and the door shut behind her to give her some privacy. It was wonderful to sleep in a well-furnished room but she also missed her dad. The mutant woman flopped onto the bed and sighed. She curled up on the soft blankets on the bed and fell asleep.

Cyclops walked down the long white corridor towards the lab and looked at his watch noting that it was pretty late. He opened the lab door and smiled warmly seeing his exhausted wife sleeping at her desk. He quietly walked to her and picked her up after making sure the tests were in their proper places. He headed to the garage and put Fox in his red car before getting in beside her. He drove out of the mansion gates and headed towards Summers Manor. He drove down the long shadowed roads and lowered the top on his red car. He was glad when he finally reached the security gates to Summers Manor and pushed the button to open the gates. He drove the car into the garage and then carried his lovely young wife into the house and into the master bedroom after climbing two flights of stairs. He felt his heart swell with happiness when he placed her onto the bed letting her sleep. He then walked to the childrens' rooms and looked in on them watching ten year old Kendra, and his four year old twins sleeping happily. He walked down the stairs to the den and fell asleep reading the paper.

The Next Day:

April woke up rubbing her sleepy eyes and sat up looking at the clock. It was noon already and she felt a bit guilty for sleeping in so late. She yawned and looked around the room and liked the way the afternoon sun lit up the room with a soft warm glow. She moved the soft warm blankets off her legs and got out of the bed deciding she should be getting ready for the day...besides she had to make sure that the test results had worked like she knew they would. She walked to the dresser and put on a towel that someone had obviously placed there and walked to the washroom to have a shower. She turned on the warm water and sighed as the warm water actually started to wake her up. She opened her eyes wider and started to wash her body with a sweet smelling soap that reminded her of a lush green field of wild flowers. She caressed the soap over her chest and nearly panicked when she didn't feel her father's metal dog tags hanging in between her large breasts. She started to look all over the shower in case she had dropped them but then relaxed remembering that they were still in the med. lab from last night.

Sighing with relief, April leaned against the cold shower wall and began to remember the circumstances that brought her to this time and place. She started to shake as her mind kept replaying the last fight her father had ever fought. She felt the tears flow down her soft cheeks and she continued with her shower letting the tears she had held in for hours out. She turned off the water when she was done and towel dried off hearing the lunch bell that she figured indicated that lunch was being served in the school's mess hall. She grabbed the jogging suit that she had worn the night before and headed out of the door letting her acute animalistic senses guide her to the direction of the cafeteria.

When April arrived at the door of the mess hall, the warm tempting aromas of the warm food forced the mutant woman to push open the door and walk in causing many students to stop and stare at her. Swallowing her apprehension, April walked to the food and picked out what she wanted and managed to find a table where she could sit alone. She never ate with anyone anyway considering the one man she would usually sit with was now dead. She started to eat her dinner and muttering a quiet prayer but she never noticed the person standing in front of her until he spoke up.

"Um hi. I was wondering if you wanted to join us at our table April."

"No. Thank you." Replied April with little to no interest showing in her expression or her tone of voice.

"Why not?"

"Because I am a loner Mr. Summers. Besides I am not going to be here for very long anyway."

"Why is that?"

"Because I need to return to my time and bury my father next to my other family members." April said in a sad tone as she moved the food around on the plate.

"I'm sorry." Scott said with a look that seemed so sincere that April almost felt bad for dragging her sorrow into the school. Suddenly it dawned on her, she may be from a different time but her father was still here, so why not at least spend time with him? "You know on second thought Summers. I may just join you at your table." She stated grabbing her tray and standing up as she looked at Scott who seemed happy with her sudden decision.

Scott smiled and led her to the X-Men table where the adults were seated and motioned for her to sit in an empty seat next to Rogue and across from Wolverine. She looked nervously at the others, who were in the middle of what seemed to be an intense conversation and didn't seem to have noticed her arrival at their table. She sighed and looked down at her untouched chicken and vegetables. She was having doubts about even coming here since they all seemed to think she was invisible except for Cyclops.

Scott noticed that April was not feeling welcome and he cleared his throat loudly and waited for the others to stop talking, which was not very long. He was a bit shocked that they all just turned and stared at him expecting him to say anything. Fox smiled and touched her husband's shoulder and smoothed her soft gentle hands down his chest and back. Scott was finding it hard to talk since she was distracting him once again. "Um what is it Scott honey?"

"Well I was wondering if...ah...we could um let April in on the d...dis..discussion. Oh Fox you keep that up and we are going home right now!" Scott said not able to hold back any longer as Fox's hand went down lower as she drove him crazy. He turned to see his wife's eyes sparkle in mischief and Scott couldn't help but think that she knew what she was doing.

"Well maybe I want you to take me home love." Fox whispered seductively in his ear and continued to make him burn with her soft caresses.

"I gotta go guys!" Scott said suddenly leaping to his feet and dragging his red-haired wife out of the cafeteria like a man possessed.

April and the others watched him walk out with Fox in both shock and amusement. Most of them couldn't believe it...Captain Strict had lost it? Logan cleared his throat and then decided to continue the conversation. "So anyway did we get the DNA results yet Ro?"

"Yes. They came in this morning." Ororo said in her soft serene voice before she took a sip of her hot chocolate. She smiled warmly at April and then looked out the window that was located near them. "The weather seems some what out of balance. I feel a shift in Gaia's natural balance. I really should check on the weather considering we mustn't let the balance fall. I shall see you all later."

"Take care Ro." Logan said waving his hand and looking at Kat.

"I shall Logan. Thank you." Ororo said as she walked to the elevator that led directly towards the locker room and shivered feeling a drastic change in the natural balance as Gaia's mood grew more violent. She heard the frightening rumbles as the thunder cracked through the sky. 'Boy this was a bad weather change' thought Ororo as she went to her locker and immediately changed into her black and silver X-Men uniform.

Storm walked to the front hall and opened the door feeling the violent and forceful breeze blow against her. She concentrated and her eyes turned from a soft brown to a complete white haze and she flew into the air using all her powers to try and calm down the wild tempest. Some of the children went to the windows to watch the storm outside blowing with a wicked symphony of thunder and lightening. Storm started to feel a horrible strain as she tried to concentrate on the weather but she was finding it too much to handle. She cried out as she strained even harder to stop the destructive weather. She was beginning to get weak and moaned in pain as she began to fall to the ground. She screamed as she tumbled down towards the ground but she didn't see Kendra Summers take off from the ground immediately and catch her.

Kendra was finding it hard to soften their impact to the hard ground as much as she would have liked and she landed first on her back hard. She winced and took most of the impact because she didn't want Storm to be injured anymore than she already had. She carefully handed Storm to Wolverine as he ran out telling him to get her to the med. lab immediately but during that distraction, the tempest decided to take it's revenge on Kendra as lightening sliced down towards her and causing her to scream out loud. The lightening sliced into Kendra and came out her left side causing the girl to slump to the ground unconscious and badly burnt.

"Kendra!" Foxlind screamed sitting up in the large bed waking up a tired Cyclops. Scott mumbled as he reached for his ruby lensed glasses and opened his eyes to wake up looking at his startled and obviously terrified wife. He looked at her seeing how upset she was and brought her close to him.

"What's wrong honey?"

"It's Kendra. She is in terrible pain Scott."

"Wait a minute...what?"

"Kendra I felt it." Fox said in a panic as she immediately threw the covers off her body and rushed to get dressed and noticed Scott do the same thing. They ran down the stairs yelling for Ariel and Adrian to come with them feeling the need to have all three of their children together.

Ariel ran out of her room wearing a tight black one-piece outfit and her long red hair in a French braid. She banged on Adrian's door to get his attention and then sighed and burst into her twin's room and yelled in his ear. She smiled as Adrian nearly leapt out of his skin when he heard Ariel's shout in his ear. He turned around and looked at her and then his parents. "What is the problem here?"

"We have to go to the school son."

"But why dad?"

"You mother feels that Kendra is in trouble."

"It isn't just a feeling Scott...I know honey." Fox said correcting her husband as they all went to the red jeep and left Summers Manor to get to the school as fast as they could. Along the way down the long dark roads, the sky howled as it continued it's wicked symphony of terror and distruction.

"This is awful." Scott said in awe as he drove down the road towards the gate and punched in the codes to open the heavy iron gates. He parked the car in the garage and he and the rest of his family attempted to get to the front door even though the winds blew harder but they managed to get into the house. "What is with this weather?" He shouted out as he entered the house shaking the raindrops off his black coat.

"Don't know..Isn't this Ororo's department?" Fox asked as she took off her red coat and hung it up.

"Yeah it was until the storm knocked her out cold." Muttered Wolverine as he entered the main hall from the elevator that led downstairs. He sighed and took out a cigar and looked at his friends.

"What? Do you know what knocked her out? Where is she and what happened here?" Scott said trying to be calm but was finding that extremely hard since he didn't know where Kendra was and he couldn't find her among the gathered mutants. His eyes began to search more frantically and he grabbed Logan's shirt roughly and nearly screamed out his next question. "Where is my daughter?"

"Hey bub get yur hands off the shirt before I tear ya inta little pieces!" Logan growled angerily as he saw the tight grip that Scott had on his brown shirt. He narrowed his eyes and grabbed onto Scott's shirt and growled. "I am only holdin' back cause there are kids here and I happen ta like Foxy and I ain't gonna make her a widow. I suggest ya move back and then I'll answer yur damn questions. Now calm down before ya ram that ruler further up yur ass."

Scott was mad now and he was sure Logan could tell but he let the brutal hold he had on Wolverine's shirt cease. He stared at the other man waiting for Logan to let his shirt go. He liked this blue shirt and he knew how long it took Fox to find the right size. He didn't want to cause his wife to have to try and get a new one. He calmed down somewhat and just continued to stare at his team-mate but suddenly he let him go. Scott turned to see Kat walk into the room and figured that her presence was why Logan stopped threatening him.

"Hello darlin'." Logan said smiling as he reached out and grabbed her into his arms.

"Hello love." Kat said smiling as she leaned forward and kissed her husband warmly. "Kennie and Storm are stable."

"That's good." Logan replied and French kissed her placing his hands on Kat's butt. He growled loudly when Scott cleared throat loudly. "What do ya want Slim?"

"There are children here and I want to know what happened."

"Thing is I don't know!" Logan growled out still holding Kat.

Scott couldn't believe this. What did he mean he didn't know...was he not there when Kendra had been hurt? He clenched his hands into fists and he was starting to feel his blood boiling in anger not able to comprehend that the others had not seen anything. He turned and saw Fox come back into the room and kissed her. As he deepened the kiss, he was shocked to hear the thunder still booming outside and then he heard Kat's cries. He quickly ended the kiss to look at Kat who was obviously in labor.

Logan's eyes widened and he moved to try and comfort his wife as he picked her up gently while the Cajun woman screamed in pain as her body was getting ready to help the baby come to the outside world. Wolverine winced as her screams hurt his ears and headed to the med. lab with the others following him. Once they got there, Fox ran and got her lab coat while Logan placed Kat onto a bed with her legs apart. Jean was still looking after Storm and Kendra and Scott ran to look after Kendra. The screaming alerted April, who was by Storm's side and she left her friend's side to be with her mother as she was born.

Fox checked her sister to see if she was ready to push and smiled reassuringly at Logan. She could tell Kat was completely dilated and nodded to her brother in law. "It's time guys...I need everyone but Logan and April out of here okay?" She looked around and waited for the others to get out of the med. lab before she raised the bottom of Kat's dress more completely over her hips. She winced hearing Kat scream and hated to see her fraternal twin in so much pain. She sighed and told her to push hard which managed to give Kat some strength as she held onto Logan's hand.

"Aghhhhh! It hurts Logan!"

"I know darlin' push harder...I can see her head."

Kat pushed harder as she felt the baby crowning and Fox got the blankets ready to clean and hold the baby in when the child was out. She pushed hard and nearly crushed her husband's hand causing him to wince in pain and draw in a sharp breath. She didn't notice Logan try and remain calm and only heard his encouragements to keep going.

Fox smiled as the baby finally slipped out of her sister and she started cleaning the now wailing infant. She clamped the cords and let Logan cut the cord before she wrapped the newborn in a warm pink blanket. "Congratulations you two. You have a girl." Fox said smiling warmly as she handed the baby to the exhausted mother.

"Thanks again Fox."

"Welcome Logan."

April gasped seeing the baby in her mother's arms and for once in a long time, she felt a sense of purpose and happiness. She had succeeded in her mission and knew her father would be proud if he was there when she returned but he was dead. She took off a purple and gold amulet and walked to her father's side. "I guess I should give you this to give to her when she is old enough to know about the events surrounding her birth."

Logan shook his head and smiled, which was rare even when he was happy. It was rare that he let go of his attempts to keep up with his reputation at times. "No April. I want you to give it to her when she is ready."

"What?" April looked at him completely shocked. "You want me to stay?"

"Yeah."

"B..B...But why?"

"Cause I figure ya haven't had a normal childhood and I think it's about time ya had a good life here. Besides I kinda like ya."

"Really? You mean you want to be my family again?"

"Sure why not kid?"

"Um okay I guess I'll stay here for a while." April said smiling as she let herself feel the warm emotions of love and happiness again as she hugged her father. She let him hold her as she knew that she would be happy here for a while after all the trouble was not over for her or the baby. Someone had to be here to teach her everything she knew...why not her olderself?

Outside the mansion, the winds continued to howl as the lightening sliced into the night and the rain poured down fiercely. It was a vicious night and things could only get worse but how and when. This was what April was wondering as she held onto her family hoping her past would never interfere in her life again. She knew she still was going to return to bury her father in the future so she smiled sadly and told them about her plans and then touched her watch making sure to set the date and time on her wrist watch. Suddenly a strong wind blew in the med. lab as the time warp opened up in front of her once again. She turned and looked at her family once again and told them not to worry and that she would return when she could. With that all said, she leapt through the bright doorway and headed back to her own time to settle her emotions about her past and to see her father put to rest beside her mother. She wondered when she would return to Westchester and how she would be greeted there but she wanted to think about one thing first. She smiled as she stood in her own time as a child of the days past.


End file.
